


A is for...Another Day at the Office

by Tallulah_Rasa



Series: A is for... [1]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/pseuds/Tallulah_Rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same old, same old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for...Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> So, back in 2011 there was this SG-1 Alphabet Soup challenge, and the focus was crossovers, and I chose the letter "A" and "Leverage," and...

General Jack O’Neill strode in the Cheyenne Mountain conference room, looked at the six people ranged around the table, and sank into a chair.

“You really didn’t have to come all this way, Sir,” Cameron began.

“Oh, I think I did,” Jack said.  “Start at the beginning.”

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said, with a nod at Jack, “went to the Boston Antiquities Museum yesterday.”

“And beyond the obvious, he did this because…?”

“He…saw something online that indicated some of the museum’s recent acquisitions might be…not from around here,” Sam said carefully, mindful of the non-SGC personnel at the table.

“Online?” Jack asked.

Sam winced.  “Apparently Ba’al has a blog,” she said.

“Of course he does,” Jack said.  “So, Daniel hared off…”

“He arranged to view the new acquisitions after hours,” Cam said.  “The curator was an old friend of Catherine Langford’s, and happy to meet with Dr. Jackson.  And really, Sir, it was just a recon thing; General Landry agreed it didn’t necessitate a full court press.”

Jack’s expression said he’d be speaking to Landry about that, but he only said, “And then…?”

“Daniel called when he got a moment alone,” Sam said.  “He said he heard something that sounded like...” She made a gesture the SGC personnel present understood as _alien tech, possibly Asgard_ , and Jack nodded.

“He thought the sound was coming from inside a storage room, so he went to check it out,” Sam went on. “The curator swears that the door to the storage room was locked--”

“It was,” a tall black man sitting across from her broke in.  “Believe me, I did recon, and I had surveillance cameras all over the--” 

“This is Alec Hardison, General,” Sam said.

“Wasn’t an Alec Hardison suspected of hacking into our…?” Jack asked her.

“I would never do a thing like that,” Hardison said quickly.  “But if someone did, it was probably to gain access to NORAD’s Santa tracker, and fix the trajectory of the--”

“Hardison!” hissed the well-built, pony-tailed man sitting next to him.

“Santa was off course, man,” Hardison hissed back.  “And you do _not_ want Santa to be late.”

“Mr. Hardison and two of his partners were at the museum at the same time Jackson was.  They were involved in a…redistribution of wealth,” Cam said dryly.

“We're consultants.  Our client had compelling evidence that several of the museum’s recent acquisitions had been stolen from her, most likely by someone employed by the museum,” Hardison said smoothly.  “We were simply investigating.” 

“Right.  So Daniel heard something in a locked room,” Jack said.  “And…”

“From their surveillance footage, it looks like he picked the lock,” Vala said.  “Nice job, too.  He obviously learned from a master.”

Cam gave her a look.  “Don’t worry, General. Vala and I will be having a long talk about that.”

Jack waved a dismissive hand.  “Daniel didn’t learn that from Vala.  After he…” He made a gesture his people understood as, _was glowy, “_ He just… knew.  A parting gift from Oma, I guess.  He also knew how to…well, never mind.”  He shook his head, and began again.  “So Daniel broke into this storage area, and found…” 

“Parker,” Hardison said.

“One of our associates,” said the man sitting next to him.  “She was--”

“Stealing something,” Vala supplied. 

“Investigating,” Hardison corrected.  “Merely investigating. ”

“How did she get into the closet without Daniel and the curator seeing her?” Sam asked.

“Through the ventilation system,” Hardison said.

“Of course,” Jack said.  “So Daniel broke into this storage room, found this Parker, and…”

“They _disappeared_ ,” Hardison said, not even trying to pretend he wasn’t wigged out by the whole thing.  “Eliot – this is Eliot –  and I were watching the surveillance footage from our van, and Parker and your Dr. Jackson both touched something, and then… _poof_.”  

“Which is when I called your people,” Eliot said.

“Uh huh,” Jack said.  “And you knew to do that because…?”

“I’m Eliot Spencer, Sir.  I worked for your people once before.”

Jack looked at him.  “You’re the retrieval expert,” he said.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Honduras,” Jack told Teal’c and Sam.  “When Daniel and Dr. Lee…”  He turned back to Eliot.  “You know those weren’t zombies, right?”

Hardison looked around the room with growing alarm.  “Who _are_ you people?” he demanded.

“I _told_ you, it’s classified,” Eliot said.  “Just think of them as…well, they’re kind of like Jedi warriors.”

“Seriously?  _Seriously_ ?  You’re going with _Star Wars_?”

Teal’c came as close to beaming as a Jaffa warrior could.

Eliot sighed.  “Okay, have you ever seen _Wormhole X-Treme_?” 

“Now you’re just insulting my intelligence,” Hardison huffed.

“And that’s an old version of the team,” Vala muttered.

“Do we know for certain,” Jack broke in, “that Daniel’s not visiting Oma and her pals again?”

“There’s no evidence of that, Sir,” Sam said soothingly.

Jack sighed.  “Okay, standard operating procedure here is--”

An SF appeared at the door.  “Sorry to interrupt, Sir,” he said, “but Colonel Feretti asked me to tell you that we have a D-121 situation in the commissary.”

Jack checked his watch.  “Anybody have 16:27 in the pool?” he asked Cam.

Hardison looked wildly from Jack to Cam to Teal’c. “Is this D-whatever situation serious?  I mean, I get that you’re all military and whatnot, but should the rest of us be  running for cover?”  

“A D-1 designation means that Daniel Jackson has appeared, unhurt,” Teal’c said, as Eliot smacked Hardison in the arm.   “The subsequent numbers denote the circumstances surrounding his appearance.  In this case, he is with a woman who appears to be non-hostile.”

Hardison’s jaw dropped.  “You have a _code_ for--?”

Cam shrugged.  “It saves time.”

Eliot leaned forward.  “Is the woman blonde?”  He relaxed a bit when the SF nodded.

Jack squinted at the SF’s nametag.  “Thank you, Mullins.   By the way, does Dr. Jackson appear to have amnesia?”

“No, Sir,” Mullins said without missing a beat.  “He looked around, said hello to Colonel Feretti, and then got himself a cup of coffee.”  He turned toward Eliot.  “He got the woman a bowl of Froot Loops.”

“Good,” Jack said.  “And one more thing – was Dr. Jackson--”

“Wearing clothes, Sir?  Colonel Feretti said you’d ask.  Yes, Sir, he was.  Would you like me to tell Dr. Jackson you’re expecting him?”

“Nah, we’ll go meet him,” Jack said.  “I could go for a piece of pie.  If you could just take our guests to…” He looked at Sam.  “Remind me; what’d we do the last time this happened?”

“Someone from Legal conducted a debriefing, explained the ramifications of revealing anything related to the SGC, and obtained signatures on non-disclosure agreement 342-b,” Sam said. “In triplicate. I think they might have added a Power Point presentation since then.”

“Right,” Jack said.  “Well, then--” 

“Wait,” Hardison said.  “You can’t just—people disappeared!  And then…and then reappeared!  This is all just _routine_ to you people?”

“Hardison…” Eliot warned. 

The lights flickered just then.  A small explosion rattled the hallway outside the conference room, followed by a harried voice yelling, “Sorry! The alpha field is still a little unstable.”

“Pretty much,” Jack said when the commotion died down.

The klaxon blared suddenly, setting off a flurry of activity outside the door.  With a quick nod to Jack, SG-1 rushed off.  Jack sat, looking at his watch, while Hardison twitched and Eliot carefully monitored the action.

“And _now,_ ” Jack said, and on cue, the klaxon stopped.

Hardison just stared at him.

“We hear that a lot around here,” Jack explained.

"I'm sorry I asked," Hardison said.

“Yeah,” Jack said, nodding.  “We hear that a lot, too.”

END


End file.
